


Go to Bed (Soudam)

by Neko_Kiibo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Danganronpa Ship, Fluff, Gay, Kazuichi acting like a cat lol, LGBTQ, M/M, Sleep, Tanaka Gundham - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, danganronpa - Freeform, gundham tanaka - Freeform, kazuichi soda - Freeform, oh my god they were roommates, sleeping, soda kazuichi - Freeform, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kiibo/pseuds/Neko_Kiibo
Summary: Gundham thought he was going to have the night all to himself. That is, until he ends up with a snoozing mechanic curled up in his lap.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 364





	Go to Bed (Soudam)

**Author's Note:**

> You may be asking yourself why the hell this fanfic exists. Well, I just wanted to share my personal headcanon:
> 
> Kazuichi acts like a cat when he wants attention.
> 
> That’s it. Enjoy, I guess. .-.

### 

Gundham has never been one for contact. Whether it be physical fighting, tickling, etc. He feels that it’s absolutely necessary to retain his image of being a dark and evil deity. The Supreme Dark Overlord of Ice has no time for hugs or holding hands. If he were to accept and give in to affection, it would be a sign of weakness. So Gundham chose to banish contact from his lifestyle in any way possible. Of course, however, he wouldn’t be able to stay safe from this forever.

That fateful moment took place one dreary night. Gundham was staying up quite late, as he usually did, and was watching a fantasy show. He had already put his Devas to sleep, so he dedicated the rest of the night to taking time for himself. Whenever Gundham watches shows like this, he can’t help but be immersed in the world it creates. It’s like reading a really good book, or playing a fun video game. You get lost in the environment, fall in love with the characters, follow along with the storytelling...everything about it...it makes the show so much more entertaining to Gundham.

However, the breeder’s bliss was interrupted by a soft orange light from the kitchen. Gundham turned, and saw his roommate, Kazuichi Soda, rummaging through the fridge. “Kazuichi, what on earth are you doing up this late?” The mechanic spun around and faced Gundham. “Well, I _was_ asleep, until your show woke me up!” He pulled a carton of milk out of the fridge. “...and I wanted a snack.” Gundham ignored him and turned his attention back to the show.

Kazuichi and Gundham have had sort of a frenemies-type relationship over the past few months. Occasionally, you’ll see them getting along fine, but any other time they’re interacting, it’s an argument. There’s no in-between. However, they’ve actually taken being roommates quite well. Considering their complicated friendship, it’s almost as if they were assigned the same room on purpose. Through this, the two of them are learning to get along a bit better...but that’s not to say they don’t find each other annoying.

Gundham was interrupted yet again when Kazuichi started complaining out loud. “Dammit! I put the empty container back in the fridge again! God, I’m a moron.” He swiftly tossed the carton into the garbage can and instead went to the cabinet, eventually getting ahold of a jar of Nutella. Satisfied with his find, Kazuichi grabbed a lingering spoon and walked over to the couch. He took notice of the TV screen. “What the hell are you watching, anyway?” Gundham scoffed. “Hmph. The concepts in this show are too complicated for someone like you to understand. If I were to explain it to you, you would end up even more bewildered.” Kazuichi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don’t care. I’m gonna watch it with you.”

“What?” Without saying a word, Kazuichi plopped down on the empty side of the couch. “Kazuichi, no.” The mechanic shoveled a spoonful of the hazelnut spread into his mouth. “Why?” “Mortals require a healthy amount of sleep every night. If you stay up too late, then surely you will be feeling rather unpleasant in the morning. That is also taking into account the unhealthy eating habit you are displaying.” Kazuichi gazed at him with confusion. “Tch. Since when do you care about my health, hamster-man?” Gundham rummaged through his thoughts trying to find a reply to that, but everything he came up with made him sound even dumber. He didn’t care for Kazuichi. Powerful creatures such as him didn’t bother with regular people...right? Kazuichi actually seemed pretty interested in the show. However, maybe that was for the worst. He kept asking so many questions, wanting to know every single detail.

“Why’d they spend so much time establishing the difference between trolls and orcs? They seem the exact same to me.  
“They are very much different. You just do not understand myths and such.”  
“What? Why the hell is there a bell on top of the mountain? Who put it there?”  
“If you watched the rest of the show, you would know.”  
“Who is even the main character of the show? Is it Apollo? Odysseus? Athena? Make up your mind!”  
“Kazuichi, _please_...”

After many, many minutes of pointless questions, Kazuichi set the jar of Nutella on the table to his right and licked the spoon clean. “There. Now that you are done eating, you should go to bed.” Gundham said. “Ehh...no thanks. I wanna stay out here.” Gundham pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, annoyed. “Kazuichi, I have already explained to you why you need interrupted slumber, so just-“ Gundham’s roommate stretched out his legs. “I can sleep out here, y’know. On the couch.” “That will be difficult for you. Falling asleep after your eyes are exposed to light for this long is an impossible task.”

Interesting. Gundham seemed dead-set on getting Kazuichi away from him. But the mechanic wasn’t about to give up just yet. He scooted closer to Gundham and dropped his head. “I’m bored...” Kazuichi, disappointed that he didn’t get a response, scooted closer. “Can we do something more fun?” Gundham’s eyes visibly narrowed, yet he still refused to answer. Kazuichi puffed his cheeks like a grumpy child and crossed his arms. “Hey! Why aren’t you listening to me?” Gundham, without looking at his roommate, finally huffed out an answer. “I have listened to enough of your pointless bantering for one night, Kazuichi. I am not interested.”

Gundham was expecting Kazuichi to react with vexation. However, Kazuichi’s response really caught the breeder off guard. He pursed his bottom lip and asked, “Are you saying you hate hanging out with me?” Gundham turned to face his roommate, an expression of surprise on his face. “What? N-No! That is not what I am saying at all! I am merely stating that your slumber will be more peaceful if you go to your own bed.” Kazuichi put his hands on his hips and leaned forward. “Nuh-uh! I’ll show you! I’ll fall asleep right here, right now!”

Without warning, Kazuichi grabbed Gundham’s arm and laid his head on the breeder’s shoulder. “Wha-?!?” Gundham was in a state of shock as his roommate squished his cheek against the side of his arm. “...so comfy...” Kazuichi murmured. “What in the nine circles are you doing?” Kazuichi smiled, moved his head up, and started nuzzling his face into the crook of Gundham’s neck. “I already told you...I’m gonna sleep here...” Gundham tried to push him away. “No you are not.” “Mhnnn...stop shaking me around...that’s cheaaaatiiiiing....” Kazuichi cooed. Gundham continued to try and squirm out of his roommate’s grip, but to no avail. He stared at Kazuichi, taking note of his beatific smile and the way he affectionately cuddled Gundham...now that he thought about it, the breeder actually found it pretty adorable...

...

_What?_

How dare he even let that thought cross his mind! Him, the Supreme Dark Overlord of Ice, finds a mere human **adorable?!?** How absolutely horrid! Disgusting! ...Embarrassing, even! Gundham was glad that Kazuichi’s eyes were closed, or else the mechanic would’ve been able to see the deep pink dusting his cheeks. “K-Kazuichi, please. Just go to your room.” Kazuichi’s eyes slowly opened. Only halfway, however. “Hmmm...? Whyyyyy...?” Gundham turned away from him, avoiding any sort of eye contact. “Because I forbid you from sleeping on the couch when you have a more comfortable bed in mint condition just a few feet away.” The pink-haired male’s eyes fluttered back closed. “Hehe...yeah...but why would I wanna sleep there...” Suddenly, Kazuichi turned around and flopped back-first onto Gundham’s lap. “...when I’ve got a perfectly good napping place right here...?”

Gundham silently gasped as Kazuichi giggled happily and snuggled up in his lap. The warmth returned to his face, now even stronger than before. “Kazuichi, stop! I have had just about enough of this horseplay! Leave at once!” The mechanic shifted to one side. “Mmmnnnooooo...I don’t wannaaaaaa....” He sleepily whined. Kazuichi began, once again, nuzzling his face into Gundham, but this time, on his stomach. While he hated to admit it, the supposed “dark overlord” actually found this cat-like behavior quite fascinating...and quite cute as well.

“Hey...Gundham...?” Kazuichi looked up and cocked his head to one side. “What do you need, mortal?” “Can you...scratch me?” Gundham was stunned. “P...Pardon?” “I asked...if you could scratch me.” Gundham covered his face with his hands and exhaled deeply. “Kazuichi, I am most definitely NOT doing that.” But then, the mechanic gave him a...unique look. His lips were quivering, his eyes were big and buggy, and there was a look of sadness on his face. “Pleeeeeease...?”

_Oh no. Not begging kitty eyes._

Gundham groaned, irritated, but still reached his hand down to the back of Kazuichi’s head and started running his fingers through his pink hair. A content sigh escaped Kazuichi’s throat. It got quite awkward, as there was no sound in the room except for Kazuichi’s yawns, the faint sound of Gundham scratching his head, and the TV. As if he read Gundham’s mind, Kazuichi muttered: “Turn- Mmmm....turn the TV off....” The breeder glanced down at his roommate. “Hm? Why? I am still watching it.” “I wanna...sleep...too...l-loud...bright...” Kazuichi sounded like he could barely get the words out of his mouth. Gundham exhaled, reached for the remote, and pressed the power button. Immediately, the whole room was bathed in darkness. The breeder actually realized that he liked it better this way.

Gundham’s scratching had upgrading to two hands, each on either side of Kazuichi’s head. Kazuichi’s eyelids were so heavy...it looked like he was struggling to keep them open. Suddenly, Gundham heard something. A high-pitched rumbling hum. The source was immediately uncovered as he glanced down at his languorous roommate. “Kazuichi? Are you...are you _purring?_ ” The mechanic covered his mouth, his face turning almost as pink as his hair. “Nnn...nhhhhh...s...sorry...” Gundham paused his scratching, noticing his roommate’s flustered face. “If you are embarrassed, Kazuichi, I can stop-“ “N-N-Noooooo....! Keep....mmmh....keep going...” Gundham hesitatingly obliged, continuing to pet his head. Once again, it was quiet, and only a few tiny sounds broke the deafening silence. One of those was a strange comment from Kazuichi.

“I...I love yooou....ssssooooo much....Gundham....”

Gundham flinched. “Hm- Huh? Do you...do you actually mean that?”

...

Gundham got an answer...of sorts. However, it was in the form of a sleepy whimper. “Kazuichi?” Gundham tried to get his attention again. But for the second time, he was answered with a sound. This time, it was a soft snore. Kazuichi had fallen asleep. Gundham sighed, slightly relieved, but also left in the dark...metaphorically and literally. Did Kazuichi really just say that he loved him? Gundham didn’t know how to feel. A part of him was telling him that he liked Kazuichi back...and he was listening to that part.

But how can he be sure Kazuichi actually meant it? Maybe he was just talking in his sleep...having a dream...but then again, why would he be dreaming about that? All of this was pretty confusing....maybe he should get a snack to help him feel better.

...

_WAIT._

_HE CAN’T MOVE._

Gundham anxiously stared at the peacefully snoozing Kazuichi curled up in his lap, occasionally twitching and whimpering...that’s a sign of dreaming, Gundham learned. But...he couldn’t just get up and go to the kitchen. Not with HIM laying on his lap. If he moved too much, Kazuichi would wake up! It was like having an animal sleep on your lap...you’re so nervous about waking them up that you just can’t move. So now what?

...

Gundham let out a long yawn. He was actually feeling quite tired himself. The room was dark, the couch was quite comfortable, and the warm little body on him served as a sort of blanket. The breeder scratched Kazuichi’s head one last time, quietly chuckling at his cute snores. Then, Gundham closed his eyes and laid his head back.

The Supreme Dark Overlord of Ice always told himself that he didn’t have time for affection and love...who would’ve thought that his heart would melt over his sharp-toothed dorky roommate? Life is quite strange, isn’t it?

### 

And that’s the end! Sorry if this was hot garbage. Aight see ya 👈😎👈


End file.
